Dominent
by shox
Summary: Harry and Draco experience similar changes but VERY different. Both find themselves fighting for dominance. Some Veela action with a few "Angels" thrown in!
1. Chill

Hey guys

Hey guys

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Hey guys! This is my first long fic and I want some constructive criticism on it! I also need a beta!!**

**This story is set with Half-blood Prince having never happened. Voldemort has been quiet since the break in at the ministry in Harry's fifth year. Harry's sixth year was quiet, for a change. He is now in his seventh year. **

_**Dominant**_

_Chapter 1 - Chill_

It was eleven forty-five at night on the thirtieth of July.

The hazy moon shone over the diminutive estate of Little Whinging. The light that poured over the static houses reflected off the shimmering windows and onto the other side of the road.

Those who stood guard attentively in the shadows felt a bitter cold chill sweep through the air. The sudden low temperature was undeniably out of place on that humid summer night.

A hefty man with a patch over one of his eyes quickly stiffened and the long staff that he was holding transformed into a wand faster than you could bat an eyelid.

The man had felt this coldness before. He knew all too well what this sign meant. Dementors.

Although something didn't feel quite right. There was something unusually about this particular icy feeling. But luckily after ten minutes or so nothing seemed to have appeared.

That, however, did not calm down the old, disfigured wizard.

"Don't worry about it Mad-eye." Reassured the delicate voice of a purple haired young woman who had appeared beside him.

"Nothing's gonna happen, not while we are here!" Whispered Tonks.

"This whole operation has gone too quietly" Moody replied suspiciously, his eye spinning wildly in its socket.

"Since when does 'nothing' happen around young Harry, Tonks?" He whispered back with a slight frown.

"Ha! I say never to look a gift horse in the mouth" she giggled, placing her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"We have no evidence to say that anything is going to happen tonight, So just relax, Moody!"

"Ugh, I suppose you're right" he sighed as he pulled his coat tight around him and sat down on a small green electricity box.

"I must be getting paranoid in my old age!" He chuckled softly.

"Moody, trust me, you've always been paranoid!" Smirked the young metamorphmagus.

"And who the hell wouldn't be during these dark times" she said a slight frown replacing her usual beaming smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few uneventful minutes later, in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive something unusual was occurring. The small dark haired boy, who until that moment had slept peacefully, was awoken harshly at the stroke of midnight.

He blinked his emerald eyes open wide as he began to gasp for breath. His chest rose up and down rapidly as tried to force air back into his straining lungs.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Was he dying? He wasn't having a nightmare? He wasn't even dreaming!

All of a sudden as the next minute flicked passed on the small digital clock in the corner, A sharp stab of pure agony wrenched through the centre of the young Wizard's back causing him to arch painfully off his rickety bed.

Then almost immediately, his skin started to burn like hot needles covering his flesh.

The boy clutched wildly at the bed sheets, it was as if he were on fire, his skin felt blistered and scorched.

He could not find the small amount of will to move his torture-racked body.

The pain finally subsided enough to let him pass out, as powerful golden sparks flashed from the very tips of his small fingers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning as the dazzling sun flickered through the tatty curtains and into the young boy's tiny room he groggily sat up.

Swinging his legs to sit on the side of his bed, he lazily felt around his bedside table for his large round glasses.

In his tiredness he still hadn't opened his eyes, as he could not find the energy.

His back was still aching terribly from the peculiar happenings of the previous night. He didn't bother to think about it too much, it was just a bad night's sleep that's all.

The dark haired boy slipped his black-framed glasses on his nose and slowly opened his eyes to let the harsh light filter in. A small groan escaped his dry, chapped lips as he slowly stood up.

The moment he managed to stand fully erect he felt the blood suddenly rush to his head causing him to become lightheaded. The boy lost his balance and pitched forward, hitting his head violently on the heavy wooden wardrobe in front of him.

The searing pain that resulted forced him to cry out in anguish. Though as soon as the sound had left his broken lips he knew he would forever regret it.

"BOY!!" Bellowed the voice of his Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

"You better stop that bloody racket this instant and get down here!" Roared the whale of a man.

"Y..Yes, Uncle V..Vernon" the boy managed to call out, trying in vain to ignore the painful throb in his head that was causing his eyes to stream with water.

As quickly as his injured body would allow him, he grabbed a pair of baggy trousers and an old shirt and swiftly pulled them on.

Just as he reached the shiny handle of his bedroom door he paused, he could here a tapping noise on his bedroom window.

He looked over to see his snowy owl tapping its yellow beak against the fragile glass. He quickly ran over to open the window before his Uncle had a chance to—

"BOY!! That better not be that ruddy owl again!! If it is, you know precisely what will happen to it!!"

"Why do you do it girl? You must know that I get into terrible trouble when you do?" The boy said in desperation to the sallow feathered bird.

After seeing that she was carrying a letter, he gently took it from her beak and gave her a small owl treat from his pocket.

"Even though you don't deserve it mind!" the boy smiled and shook his head as the owl promptly snatched the treat from his fingers.

"HARRY POTTER!!" Came the screeching voice of his Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE WHEN YOUR UNCLE CALLS YOU……NOW!!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia", Harry called as he dropped his letter on the bed, opened his door and ran down the stairs to an angrily waiting aunt and uncle.

The moment he entered the kitchen he was met by a flying piece of egg hitting him with a large squelch right on his forehead. Eww

"HA! Did you see that, Dad?!" Squealed the voice of his morbidly obese cousin Dudley.

"Bull's-eye! Ha Ha Ha!" Sniggered the fat lump from his position at the Dining table.

"Yes son, very funny!" the lump's father replied, hesitantly looking over his newspaper.

"Get in there and make me a coffee boy!" He said Loudly Turning his attention to Harry and pointing towards the kitchen.

"And do try to make it correctly and not become more of a nuisance than you already are!" The fat man said sternly, his portly face turning slightly purple.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied automatically while wiping up the bits of egg that where slowly dribbling down his face and switching on the kettle.

"Oh, and that reminds me," his uncle said innocuously as if it were an everyday conversation.

"Your consistent noise and laziness this morning cost you all your afternoon meals, from now until you go back to that freakish little school of yours you will only receive your usual morning and evening meals if you are lucky!" The Obese man shook his newspaper straight as the Whale-child beside him sniggered happily

"Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry monotonously, hardly letting this latest restriction bother him, as he knew that his friends had sent him plenty of delicious treats over the holidays. They all knew he would be starved half to death staying with his wretched relatives.

After he had made Uncle Vernon's coffee, done Dudley's three massive breakfasts and Aunt Petunia's small one, he raced to do his chores which still took him three whole hours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat down exhausted at the Dining room table as he watched his "caring" relatives laughing at the television and stuffing their faces with a large box of Belgian chocolates courtesy of Mrs. Figg, unbeknownst to them she had also left a small box just for Harry.

Ever since the summer before his sixth year, after the dementor attack, the old lady (who in Harry's opinion had too many cats) had been incredibly kind to Harry.

She was forever slipping him sweets every now and then if they came across each other on the street or if she saw him working in the front garden.

Harry clambered up the carpeted stairs back to his room. Closing the door, he flopped down onto his bed, the mattress springs squeaking as they were compressed under his weight. As he lay on his side he felt a dull throbbing coming from his back.

Harry sat up and stretched, trying to alleviate the pain but it did no good, the ache that felt as if it was coming from under and between his shoulder blades wouldn't go away.

He had shifted his shoulders in an attempt to dislodge the dull throbbing when it suddenly became a sharp stabbing pain. The agony blazed through his back and down his spine causing him to give a startled, pain filled yelp and for the second time that day he felt dizzy.

Harry fell to the ground again; accidentally pulling the letter that had arrived earlier down to the floor with him.

This was one tremendous backache. What had exactly happened last night? He made a mental note to have Hermione look him over when he saw her next.

In a valiant attempt to ignore the fluctuating pain, Harry tore open the letter.

When he did, three other envelopes appeared in his hands.

A shrinking charm must have been used he thought.

Harry sat down slowly on his bed again, his back muscles twitching; he placed two of the letters beside him and opened the first. It read:

_**HARRY!**_

_**How are you, mate? Hope the Dursleys aren't causing you much trouble. Fred and George said that the next time they see them they'd take the opportunity to test out some of their new products. Have you heard when you'll be allowed to come to The Burrow? Mum and Dad said that they haven't heard from Dumbledore in ages. **_

_**Apparently he's been on some important business for the Order. And there hasn't been an Order meeting a few months now either. Oh well, you usually turn up eventually! HA HA! **_

_**Anyway mate here's your birthday present!!**_

His Birthday! Goodness he had completely forgotten about it! That's what living with the Dursleys will do to a wizard!.

_**Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**See you soon, Harry!**_

_**Regards**_

_**Ron**_

He gazed into the envelope and discovered a tiny box not much bigger than a garden pea.

He assumed that it was shrunk with another shrinking charm. Obviously Hermione was there as Ron would never be able to perform such a complicated charm. But how did he open it? As if in response to his question the box started to grow and expand until it had become a large book half the size of his pillow.

Emblazoned on the front where the words: **"Chudley Cannons History and Future – with additional logos for you broom!" **Harry sniggered to himself as he thought of Ron's obsession with the famous orange Quidditch team.

Did he ever even stop to think that Harry might not even like the Canons? Oh well he still appreciated Ron's gift.

He picked up the second letter and slid out the yellowed parchment. It read:

_**Harry!**_

_**How are you? Have we sent you enough food? I hope so. I'm here at the Burrow at the moment. Mrs. Weasley has**_ _**been on high alert with everything that's been going on with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She barely lets us go out the back garden and if we do she insists that we wear a magical distress beacon. But it's ok; she's just an overprotective mother. **_

_**Anyway, your birthday present is in the envelope! Hope you don't already have it! **_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione, xxx**_

Harry opened the envelope again and found another tiny box similar to Ron's. He waited with it in his hand until it grew to about the same size Ron's had. In it was another book called **"Advanced Dueling techniques and Spells – For the prospective Auror"**

Harry looked down at the book with admiration. It was brilliant. Very useful for the DA classes if they continued this year. It was obvious that this book was very rare and expensive. He made another mental note to ask Hermione exactly how she had obtained it.

Harry picked up the third and final letter and pulled out the parchment. It read:

**HARRY!**

**How are you? Enjoying your birthday yet?? You soon will be. Your friends!**

**GRED & FORGE**

The moment Harry looked away from the letter two large lanky bodies appeared on top of him with a distinctive crack. The dark haired wizard made a startled grunt as the two bodies stood up.

Harry looked up in shock to see two identical twin boys with flaming red hair and a generous dusting of freckles.

"Hiya Harry!!" The two boys greeted merrily in unison.

"Fred! George! What are you two doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"We came to rescue you of course!" Stated Fred.

"What kind of friend's do you think we are? We wouldn't leave you here!" exclaimed George.

"I-I Don-" Harry stammered as a loud voice boomed up the stairs.

"BOY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME UPSTAIRS AND GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND?!" Bellowed his Uncle Vernon from the sitting room.

A big smirk grew on Fred and George's faces. "Wouldn't be a very big piece!" giggled George.

"Oops I almost forgot Fred!"

"So did I George!"

"Are you ready for your birthday present Harry?" the twins asked in unison.

"What do you mean my birthd-" Harry stopped as he saw the twins pulling out a small red log that looked suspiciously like the firework they had set off last year in school.

"This is the new version of our original 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze'.

"Hundreds of small fireworks cover the area until they come into contact with" Smiled Fred

"Uh, guys. I don't think that this is such a good ide-" Harry said as he was cut off mid sentence.

"Ah, don't fret Harry dear" Said George.

"We've got it all under control" Fred whispered.

Somehow Harry doubted that. Fred waved his wand high above his head and Harry's suitcase packed itself in the blink of an eye.

"Ready Fred?"

"I'm ready George!"

They stepped out onto the landing, only to find a red-faced Uncle Vernon thundering up the stairs. He looked up to see the two grinning twins.

"Who the bloody hell are you!?" cried Uncle Vernon in terror as he saw the wands in the two young wizards hands.

"Petunia!!" Cried the Purple-faced Walrus

"NOW!" The two boys howled. They both flourished their wands and the large red log erupted into hundreds of bright fizzing balls that began whizzing down the stairs and around the house, exploding as a dozens of them collided with Uncle Vernon sending him hurtling down the stairs.

"Come on Harry!" the boys called as they ran back into his room grabbing the hysterical Harry, his owl and all his belongings before disappearing with a loud pop.


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2 – The Burrow

**A bunch of you signed up for the story as an alert! I'd appreciate a few more reviews! PWEASE?? Lol **

**I just want to thank my beta '****Spiffy Squigglemink-Mantra III****' for editing the last chapter and this one!! Thank you!! It wouldn't be as gud without you!! **

_**Answers to reviews: **_

_**Immortal Sailor Cosmos**__** – Yeah, I forgot about that. Lets just say that Harry keeps everything in his wardrobe and his suitcase. Lol!**_

**Here's chapter two anyway!! Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 2 – The Burrow**_

Still sniggering profusely, Harry,Fred and George appeared quite suddenly in the Weasley sitting room, much to the harried vexation of one Mrs Molly Weasley.

"FRED, GEORGE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! _NEVER, EVER!_ APPARATE STRAIGHT INTO THE SITTING ROOM?!" Howled the plump Weasley matriarch.

"YOU JUST ABOUT FRIGHTENED ME TO DEATH!" she exclaimed in fury.

She stalked towards the wayward pair, before violently hitting them both over the head with a rolled up copy of "Knitting Monthly" It was then she spotted a giggling Harry Potter and preceded to pull him into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Harry Dear! How are you?" she cried

"Oh, I'm …urgh….great Mrs Weasley" he managed to say despite the tight hold Mrs Weasley had on him.

Releasing him she eyed Harry's appearance and grinned.

"Those Dursleys must finally be treating you well! You look very healthy Harry, And very handsome too may I say!"

"I…erm…what?" Harry stammered, his cheeks turning a bright crimson.

"Oh yes. You look far more filled out than usual. Where you fed more this summer?"

"I…well…no…not really. No more food than usual." Harry replied still blushing furiously.

"Oh well, it must be down to a growth spurt!" Mrs Weasley laughed.

"Anyway dear, Ron and Hermione are upstairs." The ample ginger witch nudged Harry towards the wooden staircase grinning to herself as he moved away.

"Kids these days, Always growing". She smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Harry! Hermione exclaimed as she embraced him tightly in her warm arms.

A vast swathe of curly brown hair covered Harry's face, tickling his nose and making him want to sneeze.

"H…Hermione!" Harry gasped as he spat her hair out of his mouth and returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"C'mon Mione. Let the poor man breathe!" Ron grinned as he stepped up to give his best friend a second hug.

"Hey Ron" Harry smiled as he hugged his friend back.

"How are ya, mate?" Ron asked casually.

"Ah, better than can be expected! I….." Harry was cut of by a startled cry from Hermione

"Harry! Merlin! …y…you look…absolutely fantastic!" An amazed Hermione whispered to him. "Did the Dursleys actually feed you this summer?" She asked

"I..erm….why does everyone keep saying that? Nothing changed at the Dursleys this summer. If anything, they were even _more_ spiteful than usual. I haven't changed that much have I?" Harry asked mystified.

"Well…you have filled out a little, mate" Ron replied. "It looks like you've put on a bit of good strong muscle, great for Quiddich!" Ron smiled as he squeezed the top of Harry's arms.

"A bit?!" Hermione scoffed. "It's far more than a bit, Ronald!"

Harry cautiously stepped over to Ron's full-length mirror and gazed at himself thoughtfully.

"Really? I…I suppose I have. But I don't see how. I was stuck in my room for most of the summer! I was barely even allowed outside" Harry said looking absolutely Scandalised

"Maybe it's just a growth spurt?" Ron suggested.

"No. Growth spurts don't do that much to you". Hermione replied with a shake of her head.

"What about a magical growth spurt? I've of those doin' this kind of stuff." Ron Suggested.

"No, Ron. Magical growth spurts only happen to magical hybrids." Said Hermione knowledgeably

"Magical whatsits?" Harry asked.

"Magical Hybrids. They are usually wizards or witches who are part magical creature. Like for instance a Veela or maybe even a Hecatemae." Hermione said in her usual text book fashion.

"But as far as we know. Harry has no magical creature blood in him. But really Harry, I wouldn't look into it too much. I mean, you probably didn't realise the amount of work you were doing, and this is just what has resulted." She pointed at his new muscular body.

A shout from Ginny called Hermione downstairs.

"Yeah" Harry agreed still looking at himself in the reflective surface of the mirror. "You're probably right."

"Whatever you do, just don't go turning into Malfoy Ok?" Ron chuckled haughtily as he pulled Harry away from the mirror and dragged him down the stairs after Hermione.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever get down here," complained Mr Weasley cheerfully from the kitchen.

Harry laughed as he shook Mr Weasley's hand. "How are you, Mr Weasley?"

"I'm very good, Harry, how are you?"

"Very good apparently!" Harry grinned wildly as he saw the look of confusion on Arthur Weasley's face.

Harry and Arthur strolled into the kitchen to find Hermione and Ginny talking at the table. As soon as Harry was in sight Ginny's mouth dropped open in awe.

Harry heard her whisper 'gorgeous' put pretended he hadn't heard anything, he merely flushed as she greeted him with an enormous hug.

"Hey Harry" she said shyly.

"Hey Gin. How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Ah I'm doing good. You look…erm….mmm…..very well indeed!" Ginny smiled sexily, licking her lips suggestively.

"Eh…oh...erm..thanks" mumbled Harry awkwardly. He wasn't used to people complimenting him on his appearance so much. This was all getting very weird.

"Harry!" a voice, yelled from behind him.

"Charlie! How are you" he replied to the older Weasley sibling, as he reached out his hand to greet him.

"Oh, I'm brilliant! I just got back from Romania after working with a potion master. The best thing is, I was present during an incident in the Lab!

"And that's a good thing?!" Harry quizzed.

"Yes! The accident caused some very unexpected side effects in me and the potion master" Charlie explained excitedly.

"What kind of side effects? Are you okay?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine! But now the Potion master and I can communicate with Dragons! We can calm them if they get angered and we even know why they're upset! It's the biggest breakthrough in Dragon handling ever!!" Charlie exclaimed, rocking back and forth slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I….wow!" Harry stammered in absolute astonishment.

"We believe that the potion may have changed our magical scent and made it similar to that of the Dragons. They do pretty much anything we want them to. It's amazing really, the power we hold over them is incredible!" Charlie said, his eyes blazing with enthusiasm.

"I'll be heading back to work next week with the Potion Master we're going to try and recreate the effects of the original potion". Smiled the tall ginger haired man thoughtfully.

"Well, good luck! That would be great. I bet you could handle ferocious Dragons like that evil Hungarian Horntail from 4th year!" Harry laughed fondly.

"You know, we still have that Dragon! Once we gained our new 'abilities', if you will, we were able to discern that the Horntail had a very painful muscle injury in its left flank. We think it was probably born that way. We've never been able to diagnose it because whenever we got near enough to cast a spell we ended up getting our eyebrows singed off, nasty old business indeed!" Charlie stated, rubbing subconsciously at his forehead. Harry had been wondering why Charlie had been strolling around with no eyebrows; for a moment he had thought it was a new wizarding fashion craze!

"But don't worry! Once we healed him he became much more pleasant. He seems to have taken a rather large shine to me! Which is more than welcomed because they have always been one of my favourite Dragon species, I even decided to call him Rodney!"

"Are you sure that the potion isn't some kind of drug that controls the dragons?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Because if it is that would be a violation of the 'protection of magical creatures act 1502 paragraph six, sub-section B twelve'."

"And it would explain why the hell you would call a Dragon Rodney" Asked Ron.

"Oh yes. We made sure that that wasn't the case." Charlie assured her ignoring Ron's comment. "We believe the Dragons think that we're one of them".

Charlie's excitement was clearly visible much to the amusement of the Weasley siblings. He was like a child on Christmas morning, or a muggle on crack depending on how you looked at it.

Hermione continued to fire questions at Charlie to make absolutely sure that that no protection acts were being violated.

Harry on the other hand suddenly became extremely dizzy. He lost his vision for just a moment as the room span uncontrollably and when he could finally see clearly the sharp pain in his back had returned tenfold, making his legs give way and causing him to tumble clumsily to the ground.

"HARRY!" The band of Wizards exclaimed as they all rushed quickly to his side.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, a worried look knitting her brow.

"M…My..urg…back" Harry whimpered over the throbbing agony that was playing across his back causing him to arch his spine involuntarily.

"MUM! Harry's Hurt Come Quickly!" Ron all but screamed.

A bustling Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen Her wand out ready for action.

"What happened? Did he…OH GOD….!!"

Harry didn't hear the rest of her sentence as the pain exploded throughout his body causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just don't know, Remus." Harry heard a worried Mrs. Weasley say as he opened one bleary eye slightly. He found himself lying on his stomach, atop a cold hard bed his body shivering as his shirt had been removed.

"Notice how his skin looks like it's glowing slightly" Remus Lupin whispered in fascination.

Harry tried to move but that only caused all his muscles an unprecedented amount of pain.

He groaned miserably which caught the attention of the two people standing beside his bed.

"Harry Dear?. How are you feeling?" Asked Mrs Weasley worriedly.

"Bloody horrible." Harry mumbled weakly. He tried moving his body, but all was in vain as once again his muscles burned and throbbed painfully.

"Nrgh!!" he cried

"Don't try to move, Harry" Remus warned. Your body seems to be very sensitive to all types of stimulation. We even had to place a cushioning charm on the bed because you were reacting so badly to the materials.

Your body only seems to be accepting water. Food doesn't seem to be helping your condition either, when we tried to feed you fruit pulp you started to vomiting".

"What happened to me? Harry sighed painfully. How long have I been out?"

"Erm…about three….weeks." Mrs Weasley replied nervously.

"Three…..what?!" Harry exclaimed causing his body to convulse slightly. "Argh" He sobbed

"Shh! Cub, do try and relax." Remus said calmly.

"You'll be fine. We've sent an owl to Dumbledore and he will be sending Madam Pomfrey to look you over. She'll be arriving tomorrow morning".

"I…ok." Harry said weakly, burying his face into his soft pillow.

"Just try to get some more sleep dearest" Mrs Weasley told him. "You need to relax and rest your body".

"But I haven't even been doing anything!" Harry whimpered, "Why does my body need to rest?"

"We just don't know Cub." Remus admitted. "Molly has performed every healing spell she knows on you but none of them seem to have had any effect and some even caused an adverse reaction in your body".

"Just sleep now and we'll find out more tomorrow, hmm?" Mrs Weasley said quietly, gently running her fingers through his ebony locks.

"Ok" Harry whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry found that the moment he closed his eyes he was opening them again, it was morning and he had woken to find Madam Pomfrey hovering just outside the doorway, chatting animatedly with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Harry attempted to wipe a stray lock of hair from his face and found to his amazement that he could, with no pain! He attempted the same movement with his other arm, no trouble! Turning roughly onto his back and sitting up on the bed he shook his hands with no pain whatsoever, much to his relief.

"Mr Potter!" He heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim. "I thought you…"

Harry looked over and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Thank you for healing me Madam Pomfrey! That was very uncomfortable. Said Harry politely

"What exactly was wrong with me though?" He asked.

"I…Don't know…I.. didn't do anything Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said bewildered. "I only just arrived. I was just about to come in to look you over now".

"Well passing out for three weeks is hardly normal so could you still see what you can find out about the poor boy?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh but of course" Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, her heavy uniform swishing noisily as she moved.

Harry stood and turned around to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table, as he turned Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Merlin's Beard Mr Potter, your back! What happened to it?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked in panic!

"It's all bruised!"

"Huh?! How did that happen? I've been in bed in the same position for three weeks, at least as far as I know" Harry pondered

"How about you sit down Mr Potter so I can examine you?" asked the sour faced nurse.

"We'll come back when you have finished, ok?" Mr Weasley said as he led his wife downstairs.

Harry sat down on the bed while the school healer cast numerous spells on him, and he wasn't reacting to any of them!

"Well Mr Potter, I can't find anything wrong with you. Even your bruises are coming up as healthy for some reason!"

Madam Pomfrey started to poke the bruises to see if there was any response. But…. nothing.

"Does this hurt, Mister Potter?"

"No..erm not really Madam."

She increased the pressure.

"Anything?" She asked again?

"Nope. Nothing." Harry Replied

"Hmm." Madam Pomfrey said puzzled, bruises that bad would surely cause illicit at least yelp at being poked. "Well I can honestly find nothing wrong with you. But I _can_ find things unusually right with you".

"Unusually right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your power levels have increased quite dramatically. How much I cannot tell you, but when you go back to school I am sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to find out.

Also, your muscle strength has increased dramatically also. But I just assume that is from work you did over the summer?"

"Eh, no, Madam". Harry replied. "I have been stuck indoors for most of the summer. You know of the Dursleys?".

"Hmm. Yes, I remember. Well the only thing that I can possibly think of is a magical growth spurt of some kind".

"But Hermione told me that the only people who get those are magical hybrids".

"Yes, yes, she is right," said Madam Pomfrey, absentmindedly tapping her wand on her chin.

"And the Potter line has had no known interaction with any magical creatures. If they did then Dumbledore would know, but my spells did not detect any foreign creature blood in you. If there were, then the spells would show it. But just to be on the safe side I will ask Dumbledore when we return to school next week. In the meantime my boy you should be fine until school starts. You can come and see me then". Said the school nurse.

"Ok. I will. But, what will I do if I pass out again?" Harry asked as he slid his glasses onto his nose.

"Mrs Weasley has an emergency portkey in case anything happens." The healer explained. "It is _only _to be used in case of emergencies. Understand?"

Harry had taken off his glasses again and was staring down the hall. He raised them to his eyes and quickly removed them again.

"I can see without my glasses." He whispered in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed incredulously.

She took out her wand again and waved it over his face causing it to glow a light golden colour.

"It seems that your eyesight has been repaired". She said amazed.

"Wow. I don't need glasses? This is Ace! But, you told me last year that there was no spell or magical ability that can ever cure eyesight" Harry questioned.

"There isn't" Madam Pomfrey said still in awe. "Ok, you are to come to me first thing on the morning after the welcome feast ok?"

"Yes, Madam" Harry answered cheerfully as he tossed his glasses up in the air and caught them. "I also heard Remus Lupin say that my skin was slightly glowing? What was that?" He asked looking over his skin.

"Indeed. I can only assume that it was caused by your increase in magical power and the spells Molly Weasley cast on you while trying to heal you. They might have left a magical residue on your skin that I managed to wash it off. I will do some more research into this and will talk to Professor Dumbledore". Madam Pomfrey said placing her wand in her medical bag.

"Ok, I will talk to you at school. Please tell Molly that I am sorry I cannot stay, but I must be off, I have to give the McCaffrey twins their injections and they can be an absolute nightmare".

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey" Harry assured her. "And, thank you again".

The healer smiled as she turned on the spot and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry entered the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting at the table.

"Harry Dear!" A tired looking Mrs Weasley exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

"Where's Poppy?"

"She told me to apologise to you that she couldn't stay as she was injecting some twins or something" Harry explained.

"Oh ok, I expect that its some new muggle nonsense these 'injeckshuns', Are you okay Harry Dear?" Mrs Weasley said as she led Harry to the table.

Harry wanted to tell her that he was fine but he knew it wouldn't quell Mrs Weasley's caring nature.

"Well, what did she say, Harry?" Mr Weasley spoke up.

"Well she seemed as baffled as you are. She said that the only thing that she could think of was a magical growth spurt but she said that only happens to magical hybrids"

"Of course. Like Veelas." Mrs Weasley commented.

"Yeah. She said that she would talk to Professor Dumbledore and that I am to go and see her the morning after the welcome feast".

"Well, I 'm absolutely sure if anyone can figure it out, Dumbledore can!" said Mr Weasley with unwavering confidence.

"Of course Arthur is right Harry. There's no need to panic" Mrs Weasley comforted while stroking his back.

"I'm not panicking!" Harry admonished, "I….just…"

"There's no need to cover it up Harry my lad. We won't mind at all!" assured Mr Weasley.

"Listen, when have I ever pan…" Harry started but stopped when he realised that they were never going to stop. He sighed to himself and did the only thing he could think of.

"You know what? You're right. I shouldn't panic. I should just try and get it out of my mind".

"That's the right type of attitude Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said with bemused look.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Harry asked, trying to avoid Mrs Weasley's overpowering motherly concern.

"Well, Charlie has gone back to Romania, and Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins have all gone to Diagon Alley for the day" Mrs Weasley explained rather quickly. "They left about an hour or so ago".

"Oh right. I think I'll go and catch up with them then". Harry said grabbing his cloak from behind the kitchen door.

"Oh, are you sure?" Mrs Weasley started nervously, "Do you not want to go and lay down for a while and get some rest?"

"Mrs Weasley, I've been getting nothing _but _rest for the last three weeks!" Harry told here desperately.

"I know, but—"

"Molly!" Warned Arthur with a stern look and a raised eyebrow. "If he says that he wants to go then let the boy! He wouldn't put himself out there if he thought it would hurt him!"

"Hmm. I suppose you're right dear". Mrs Weasley admitted reluctantly. "But you really don't seem that concerned about any of this, Harry?".

"I know" Harry chuckled. "It's weird isn't it? If anything I feel in better condition and a better mood!"

"Just be careful Harry" Mrs Weasley pleaded softly.

"Don't worry! Nothing's going to happen to me!" Harry assured her smiling brightly as he stepped into the old Weasley fireplace, throwing down the handful of floo powder he had taken from the ceramic bowl floating beside him, and saying clearly "DIAGON ALLEY!".

The last thing he heard as he was engulfed in a violent torrent of emerald flames was the distant voice of Mr Weasley asking his wife, "Where were on earth where Harry's glasses?"


End file.
